Wald von Nektulos Questreihe
These quests take place in Wald von Nektulos and are suitable for characters of level 20-30. The easiest quests start at the Commonlands entrance and at the beach. Note that the entrance from Dunkellichtwald does not have easy access to any solo quests, and is highly dangerous at level 20. If you've been questing in Darklight Wood, then we recommend that you go back to Neriak, City of Hate and use the teleporter to Nektulos Forest (found at the ). Another suggestion is to enter The Commonlands from Darklight Wood. The Commonlands zone is just past the Warpfont Spires in Darklight Wood. After zoning into the Commonlands, go west until you reach the Nektulos Forest gate. Griffon Routes One of the first things you may want to do is to enable the griffon flight routes. This will give you quick travel between the three quest hubs. The route to N'Mar's Ascent can be walked at level 20, and once there, you can pick up this quest and finish it in about 2 minutes. *Griffon Egg for the Nektulos Tower Stations (25) Order of Nektulos Timeline This is the starting quest line on the beach side. Starts with Bruhn K'Viir - on the beach by Port Naythex at the Hidden Beach Path *1. Prove Yourself (21) *2. Trust Must Be Earned, Part 1 (22) *3. Trust Must Be Earned, Part 2 (22) *4. History of the Trials (23) continues with Torq De'Rech - standing beside Bruhn *5. Daria and the Dwarf (24) - good time to do the griffon quest *6. Finding Food (24) *7. Lay of the Land (25) *8. Take a Swim (25) *9. Bears of a Feather (26) *10. Finals (27) continues with Jaeta H'arn - by the entrance to Cauldron Hollow *11. Kill the Dead (25) *12. Earn the Right (25) *13. Hate Can Sustain You (27) *14. We Live for the Kill (26) continues with Szin Te'val - on the West side of the base of N'Mar's Ascent *15. Festering Forest (27) *16. The Weak (28) *17. The Cursed (29) *18. The Champion (30) *19. The Missing Contestant (32) Freeport Militia Timeline This is the starting quest on the Commonlands side. Starts with Lieutenant Kaneth - Commonlands gate militia outpost *1. Aiding the Militia (20) *2. Haze Hunting (22) *3. Marauding Murkblooms (23) *4. Lost in the Forest (20) *5. Message to N'Mar's Ascent (23) - good time to do the griffon quest continues with Sergeant Cornelius - N'Mar's Ascent militia outpost *6. Retrieve the Supplies (25) *7. Search for Mathra (27) continues with Mathra - Bone Lake militia outpost *8. Furious Flora (27) *9. Reagents for Mathra (28) Am Gemeinlandetor Ein Ruf im Wald (28) - Klicke das Skelett auf der Noxhil V'Sek #Die Geheimnisse von Nektulos - Der Teich von Behemoth (21) #Die Geheimnisse von Nektulos - Die Fackeln der Warnung (21) #Die Geheimnisse von Nektulos - Die Seelenfresserfälle (21) #Die Geheimnisse von Nektulos - Der Feuerwall (25) Kleron Asana #*Klerons Handgelenkschützer (23) #*Kleron's Helmet (23) #*Kleron's Earring (23) #*Kleron's Leggings (23) #*Kleron's Shoes (23) #Kleron's Ring (23) - after completing all of the above Jonovan the Young #Talisman Lost (20) #Jonovan's Endeavor (20) - repeat several times until you get the final quest #A Wicked Entity in Nektulos (25) Stalker Pulsarian #Mercenary Contract - Owlbear Extinction (20) #Mercenary Contract - Stealing from the Shadows (25) #Mercenary Contract - Releasing the Undead (29) #Mercenary Contract - Down with the Ship (24) Nearby at *Necromantic Blood Runes (26) - from Vanquisher Sharhan *A Bitter Brew (27) - from Kitty Valencia Tanny Granville *Granvilles Restaurant D'Lere (26) Arqis #The Gates of Cauldron Hollow (29) #The Torches of Forewarning and Onward to Cauldron Hollow (29) At The Docks Harold Winemaster *Defending Harold Winemaster (30) - not offered until level 24 * (28) Far Seas Requisitions - from table on dock, Taskmaster D'Zran for the Special Contracts These quests reward various Acquisitor gear (leather armor and weapons). #*Far Seas Requisition #NF0119-SCO (28) #*Far Seas Requisition #NF0291-SCO (28) #*Far Seas Requisition #NF0386-SCO (28) #*Far Seas Requisition #NF0551-SCO (28) #*Far Seas Requisition #NF0771-SCO (28) #*Far Seas Requisition #NF0808-SCO (28) #Far Seas Requisition Special Contract #NF331 (30) - after all of the above #Far Seas Requisition Special Contract #NF002 (30) - after all of the above #Far Seas Requisition Special Contract #NF409 (30) - after all of the above #Far Seas Requisition Special Contract #NF112-A (30) - after all of the above Daisy Winterhope - This used to be an access quest, but is now just a soloable lore quest. #Maid for the Mist - Part I (25) #Maid for the Mist - Part II (30) - from Seamist Fairy Nerina At Bone Lake Field Investigator Chel Morgan at (-779,0,-1914) - rewards bags and containers *The Mysterious Dagger (30) *The Case of the Poisoned Wine (30) **(Optional) Defending Harold Winemaster (30) (from Harold Winemaster, not offered until level 24) *The Case of the Missing Person (29) **(Optional) A Message for Kitty (27) (from Amy Bhorgese) **(Optional) A Bitter Brew (27)(from Kitty Valencia) Loyalist Erityire - at Sullian Court *The Summoning (27) - repeatable At Timber Falls The Bloodline Chronicles adventure pack offers some standalone dungeon adventures for soloers. The standalone adventures are repeatable, with a cooldown period of 2 hours. *D'Morte Burial Chambers (Quest) (30) *Investigating Dire Hollow (Alone) (32) - from Cryptomancer Nasrara or Investigator Dahno - repeatable *Investigating the Underrot Caves (Alone) (35) - from Cryptomancer Nasrara or Investigator Dahno - repeatable Additional Solo Quests Item Triggered Quests *Ashland Kneespikes (20) *Bat Fruit of Nektulos (20) * (27) *Beaver Cap (20) *Buried Treasure (20) *Dragoon Armbrace (20) * (24) *Fanged Fist Wraps (20) *Hundred Fold Blade (20) *Noise Complaint (20) *Noxious Beeswax (20) *One Too Many (20) *The Owlbear Menace (20) *The Pirate Hoop (20) *Premature (27) *Put Down (20) *Rings That Thirst (20) *Shadowlurker (20) *Skull of Hate (20) * (22) Dieses WIKI ist der letzte Dreck...